


Our Love

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Duct Tape, Emetophilia, Established Relationship, Force-Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian ties Anthony up for an afternoon of unusual fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love

“How’s that?” Ian asked, his voice soft and rough in Anthony’s ear.  
  
They were both in boxers, inside their dimly lit bedroom. Ian had dragged in one of the chairs from the dining room, and Anthony was seated in it, hands behind his back. Ian had just finished binding his wrists and ankles with duct tape.  
  
Anthony experimentally tried to move his hands, but the tape around his wrists kept them firmly in place behind his back. Two more strips of tape bound each of his ankles to one of the wooden chair legs. He couldn’t move.  
  
“That’s perfect,” Anthony replied. His dick was straining against the thin fabric of his boxers; this was even better than being tied up.  
  
Ian smirked. “Good.” Anthony could head him rummaging through the drawer behind him, looking for something. Lube, maybe, or some kind of sex toy. He could never guess what Ian had in mind; that was what made their sex life so exciting.  
  
Suddenly Ian slipped something roughly over his head, covering his eyes. A blindfold.  
  
“You like that?” Ian murmured as he tied the strip of fabric behind Anthony’s head.  
  
“Maybe,” Anthony replied, smirking seductively.  
  
He could hear Ian’s footsteps circling the chair as Ian came to rest in front of him. Anthony gasped as Ian’s hand gripped his cock through his boxers.  
  
“Stay hard for me,” Ian’s voice murmured. “I’ll be back in a bit.”  
  
“Where are you going?” Anthony asked, confused.  
  
Ian didn’t answer; Anthony heard him leave the room and shut the door behind him. He sighed, leaning back in the chair and trying to relax.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much time passed. It was strange, being blindfolded and bound like this; he felt so helpless, so completely at Ian’s mercy, but incredibly turned on. He could just barely make out strange noises coming from the kitchen; it almost sounded like Ian was using the blender.  
  
Finally, he heard the bedroom door creak open again.  
  
“I’m back,” Ian murmured.  
  
Anthony grinned.  
  
“Miss me?” Ian teased. Anthony groaned as he felt Ian sink to his knees between his legs. Ian’s hands gently tugged the front of his boxers down, and Anthony let out a gasp of pleasure as Ian’s lips slid over the tip of his still-hard cock. His tongue teasingly swirled around the head, dipping into the slit for the briefest of seconds.  
  
“Fuck, Ian…” Anthony whimpered. “Please…”  
  
Wordlessly, Ian took Anthony’s cock all the way into his mouth, until the head bumped the back of his throat. Anthony was suddenly grateful that he was restrained; he was sure that if he wasn’t, he’d end up choking Ian by thrusting up into his mouth.  
  
Ian worked his tongue and throat expertly; Anthony found himself shaking and moaning after only a few minutes.  
  
“Ian… I’m close…” he whispered.  
  
Ian pulled away so quickly that Anthony whimpered at the loss of contact.  
  
“Can’t have you coming yet,” Ian said, his voice a little hoarse. “I have other plans for you.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Anthony replied, smirking.  
  
“Yeah,” Ian replied. He sounded a little distracted. “Hey, can I try something? It’s, uh, kind of weird, but it’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”  
  
“Is it weirder than that time you made me drink a bunch of water and then wouldn’t let me go to the bathroom until I pissed myself?” Anthony asked, laughing.  
  
He could almost hear the grin in Ian’s voice. “Hey, shut up, that was hot.” He paused, and his voice grew serious. “But, uh, yeah, it’s a little bit weirder than that.”  
  
Anthony hesitated, but nodded his head. He trusted Ian, and more often than not he found himself enjoying Ian’s ideas. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
“If you don’t like it, you know the safe word, right?” Ian asked. He always asked that before they tried anything new.  
  
“Yes, if course.”  
  
“Alright, here goes. Just relax.”  
  
Anthony nodded.  
  
“Open your mouth,” Ian instructed.  
  
Anthony obediently let his mouth fall open, wondering where this was going.  
  
Suddenly something was being shoved into his mouth. Anthony gagged in surprise, but Ian was fastening some kind of straps behind his head, keeping the thing firmly in place. It reminded him of the ball gag Ian sometimes used on him, but the thing in his mouth definitely wasn’t a ball. It was thinner, and hollow; it felt like a rubber tube.  
  
“That okay?” Ian asked. His voice was husky, practically dripping with lust. Anthony wasn’t sure what was going on, but if it turned Ian on that much, he was all for it.  
  
“Feels fine,” he said.  
  
“Good. Are you ready?”  
  
Anthony had no idea what he was supposed to be ready for, but he nodded anyway. Curiosity was driving him crazy.  
  
For a minute, nothing happened. Then something cold came flowing through the tube and hit his tongue.  
  
He would have jumped in surprise if he wasn’t so tightly restrained. A thick, chilled liquid was flooding his mouth, and it tasted amazing. As he began to get over his shock, he realized the flavor and texture; it was a chocolate milkshake.  
  
“Mmmm,” he said around the tube, closing his lips around it and sucking gently.  
  
“You like that?” Ian murmured. Anthony nodded enthusiastically; he wasn’t sure what was in this milkshake, but it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.  
  
“Want more?” Ian asked.  
  
Anthony nodded again, and the flow from the tube increased, the sweet liquid pouring into his mouth faster and faster. He swallowed it happily, the thick chocolate taste sending his brain into a frenzy of pleasure. He’d never tasted something so amazing in his entire life.  
  
“God, Ant,” Ian murmured affectionately. “You’re so sexy.”  
  
Anthony smiled at the praise. He had a feeling that Ian was enjoying this just as much as he was.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but after a while he began to feel himself getting full. His stomach was feeling pleasantly stretched, and he knew that he should ask Ian to stop the flow from the tube, but some small part of him was begging for more. He wanted to find out how much he could swallow, wanted to feel more of that pressure in his stomach.  
  
It seemed like Ian was reading his mind. The flow quickened again, more and more of the delicious liquid flooding his mouth. Every mouthful that he swallowed seemed to stretch his stomach a little more; the pressure was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He was truly full now,  _too_ full, but he was surprised to find that he was harder than ever, his dick throbbing with pleasure at every swallow. He felt himself writhing, not with discomfort, but with pleasure. He had never realized how much his stomach could hold, never experienced the pleasure of feeling it full and bulging like this.  
  
However, after a few more minutes, it began to get uncomfortable. Just as he was about to use his safe word, the flow slowed and stopped. He sighed in relief.  
  
“I think that’s enough,” Ian murmured.  
  
Anthony nodded contently, leaning back in his chair and reveling in the feeling of his full stomach. Despite the fact that he had to struggle to keep down all the milkshakes he’d consumed, the pressure was keeping him harder than he’d thought possible; he couldn’t wait for Ian to touch him.  
  
He heard Ian rummaging for something in the drawer again. After a few seconds, the straps behind his head were unfastened, and the tube was removed from his mouth.  
  
“How’d you like that?” Ian asked, stroking a finger lovingly across his cheek.  
  
“Yeah,” Anthony replied. He wasn’t sure whether that was the right response; he was half-delirious with pleasure.  
  
Ian laughed softly. “Close your mouth,” he instructed softly.  
  
Anthony obediently pressed his lips together. Suddenly, he felt something being pressed over them. When Ian pulled his hands away, he found that he couldn’t open his mouth at all.  
  
Ian’s hands slipped behind his head, untying the blindfold. When it fell away, Anthony blinked dizzily.  
  
Ian was holding the roll of duct tape again. Anthony realized vaguely that Ian had taped his mouth shut.  
  
“Would you like to fuck me now?” Ian murmured, smirking.  
  
Anthony’s eyes widened, and he nodded his head enthusiastically. Ian grinned.  
  
“I’ll get the lube,” he murmured, kissing the top of Anthony’s head.  
  
As Ian stepped out of view, Anthony glanced down at his body. His jaw would have dropped open in surprise if it wasn’t for the duct tape covering his mouth; his stomach was rounder than he’d ever seen it, bulging out from his body in an almost circular curve. It looked unnatural, and yet there was something arousing about it; he desperately wished his hands were free so that he could touch it, run his fingers over it and feel how bloated it was. The thought sent shivers up his spine.  
  
“Mmmm, you look so sexy right now,” Ian murmured, returning with the lube bottle in hand. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me.”  
  
Anthony‘s moan was lost in the duct tape covering his mouth, but Ian got the idea. He grinned, uncapping the lube bottle and covering his fingers in the slippery liquid. Anthony watched, cock twitching with pleasure, as Ian reached one hand behind his back and slipped two fingers inside himself.  
  
“Oh God,” Ian moaned, eyes slipping shut as he fingered himself. He let out a sharp gasp, and Anthony was sure he’d just touched his spot.  
  
“Okay, I’m ready,” he said, grinning. He coated his palm in lube and gently wrapped his hand around Anthony’s cock.  
  
Anthony’s hips jerked wildly when Ian touched him. It felt so good; he could hardly wait to be buried deep inside Ian’s body.  
  
Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Ian’s hand left Anthony’s dick, and he straddled Anthony’s thighs, positioning himself above his erection. He reached one hand down beneath him, holding Anthony’s cock steady as he lowered himself onto it.  
  
Anthony’s groan was one of mingled pleasure and discomfort. Ian was so tight around him, so hot and so fucking tight, but Ian’s body was pressing uncomfortably hard against Anthony’s bloated stomach, making the liquids inside gurgle and slosh around.  
  
Ian must have noticed something in Anthony’s expression, because he didn’t start moving right away.  
  
“I just gave you a lot to drink,” Ian said softly, his voice growing serious. “If you feel like you’re going to throw up, just start shaking your head, and I’ll get the tape off your mouth right away. I don’t want you to choke.”  
  
Anthony nodded to show that he understood. Ian smirked.  
  
“Now it’s time for you to fuck me,” he murmured.  
  
In reality, it was Ian who did most of the fucking. The duct tape around Anthony’s wrists and ankles stopped him from moving much; instead, Ian rocked up and down on his dick, squeezing and clenching and rolling his hips. Anthony let his head fall back, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as Ian’s body moved against his.  
  
But with every thrust, Ian’s torso pressed against Anthony’s bloated stomach, pushing into it uncomfortably. After several minutes, Anthony felt his stomach begin to contract painfully, and he shook his head frantically from side to side. Ian didn’t even slow the movement of his hips as he reached up with one hand and tore the duct tape off of Anthony’s mouth. Pain seared across Anthony’s face as the tape pulled at his skin, but he barely had time to notice before his stomach heaved and he leaned forward, opening his mouth to spill vomit all across Ian’s chest.  
  
“Oh, God, yessss,” Ian moaned, rocking his hips faster, and Anthony wasn’t quite sure that that was the proper reaction to being vomited on, but God, Ian’s ass was so tight around his cock that he couldn’t focus on anything else. The waves of pleasure gripped him so strongly that he was half-surprised when another burst of nausea overcame him, and he found himself aching to thrust up into Ian even as more of the thick half-digested liquid spilled from his mouth and onto their sweat-covered bodies.  
  
Ian threw his head back, practically writhing in pleasure. “Oh fuck, Anthony, I’m gonna come,” he moaned, his hips jerking wildly. “Fuck, fuck, Anthony!” A desperate whimper escaped Ian’s throat as his ass clenched down around Anthony’s cock, so impossibly tight, and Anthony was suddenly pushed over the edge, his body straining against his restraints as his orgasm exploded through his body. Even in the ecstasy of the moment, he felt Ian’s come splatter onto his stomach, and he moaned out Ian’s name.  
  
Before he’d even opened his eyes, Ian’s lips were on his, kissing him fiercely.  
  
“I love you,” Ian whispered into the kiss. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too,” Anthony replied, smiling. He thought about they must have looked right now: two grown men, naked, covered in vomit and semen, one of them bound to a chair with duct tape, a reddening mark across his face where he’d had duct tape torn from over his mouth. To an outsider, that would probably look like anything but love; but as Anthony leaned up to capture Ian’s lips with another kiss, he knew that he’d never felt more loved in his entire life.


End file.
